1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing method for vehicle and an information providing apparatus for vehicle to be adopted to provide information requested by an operator (user) aboard a vehicle to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an information providing system known in the related art that includes an interactive voice response apparatus installed at an information center which provides various types of information to vehicles in response to requests issued from the user so as to recognize the types of information desired by the user without requiring any intervention of an operator at the information center (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-318132).